Wheelbarrows are typically used in conjunction with long-handled tools, such as shovels, rakes and pitch forks. Such tools are often placed in the wheelbarrow as it is pushed along, with the long handles projecting out over the front or side, obstructing the wheelbarrow's passage through doorways or gates. The bouncing of a wheelbarrow on uneven terrain can also cause unsecured tools to fall out onto the ground.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a wheelbarrow extension or attachment designed to secure long-handled tools. While various configurations of tool-holding clips have been proposed in the prior art, these leave most of the length of the tool handle exposed, such that it can become caught on bushes, branches, fencing, etc., as the wheelbarrow is pushed along. On the other hand, the present invention provides a long continuous channel in which the tool handle is lengthwise locked in place.